Bone-ified love
by seforith13
Summary: This story takes place after a true pacifist play through, the beginning chapter is based just a few weeks after the ending of the main game. If there is any more interest I will definitely make more chapters. Also Frisk is a 17 year old when she fell. I'm not the greatest writer but I hope everyone enjoys it.
1. Chapter 1

The crunch of footsteps carefully placed in snow was the most prominent sound filling the otherwise quiet enviroment. Taking a quick glance around Sans confirmed that he was, in fact alone. Turning back around he faced the place that he had finally decided to call his home, well what he used to call his home for that matter. Truth be told ever since the kid had fallen down into the underground, and more amazingly began to befriend every monster there, things had seemed like they were rapidly changing. If he had to be honest with himself he never thought that his house in snowdin would become his and Paps permanent home, that was part of the reason sans left his room such a mess, it never felt like he would be there for too long. Sans chuckled to himself knowing that was just another excuse for him to be lazy. Letting out a long sigh Sans began to walk to the back of the house, reaching the back he pulled a key from his pocket and opened the door to the "basement." Taking his time walking down he took it all in, by this point all of their stuff was moved from the home itself, but he knew that this room in particular would have remained untouched, quite frankly Sans wasn't sure if Papyrus knew about this place and was just waiting for him to talk about it, or if he had never investigated the area entirely. Sans smiled as he realized that either possibility was just as likely as the other. Finally reaching the bottom he looked around, even though he knew the kid had been here it seemed that she hadn't even messed with anything, which was pretty surprising. As he looked around the room he noticed that one of the drawers was open, ironically it was the one thing that he had even come down here to retrieve, it was just a photo album of a time that while he would never forget, he would rather not put too much thought into. Using his magic he transported the album to a container that he had set aside just for this occasion. Turning off the lights in the "basement" he made his way back upstairs and back to where he started, the front of the house. He stared at the place he had once stayed at, the place Papyrus had once called a home. He could lightly hear footsteps begin to approach him.

"...Sans? Are you alright?" Frisk asked as she walked up to her friend, happy for her sweater as without it she would be freezing.

"Yeah, kid, I'm doing just fine, it was ICE of you to ask though" In typical Sans style he smiled and winked at her after delivering one of his famous puns. Frisk pouted and tried to hide the red from her face and smiled before she responded.

"Nu-uh mister I caught you this time, you were positively SKULL-king over here" She smiled widely as she waited in anticipation for his reaction, they both took one glance at each other and both started laughing uncontrollably. After a few minutes of them both laughing and holding each other up they finally calmed down.

"Jeez kid, you're pretty humorous, you know? Honestly though its nothing I was just collecting the last of my stuff here, it's just odd to think that we're actually leaving this place to go to the surface. If you would have asked me not too long ago I probably would have called you crazy. Personally it all still feels like a dream. Papyrus is so happy to have made so many new friends and to see the surface and all of monasteries has you to thank for our freedom. Still though kid, you saw how I was when I was a lost soul, how hopeless I was" Sans smiled "Like I said though that was all just a joke of course, but I did want to ask, what's to stop you from resetting this world? That flower had some valid points when he told us about the reasons that he reset himself, what's to stop you from getting bored and doing the same to us? I hate to make it seem like I don't trust you kid, it's just I'm worried is all it's hard to trust when you know one day everything might be taken away from you." Sans was no longer smiling at this point and was almost on the verge of tears.

Frisk had never considered the things that were plaguing her friends thoughts and it hurt her to see him in so much pain. She wanted to ease his burden and to help him learn to trust her and to trust that everything was going to be okay. She thought very carefully and closed her eyes, a common habit of hers when she did just about anything. When she finally figured out what to say her eyes shot open and she gestured for Sans to move closer to her.

"Come on I'll tell ya...buuuuut It's a secret okay, you have to take it to your GRAVE" she snickered at her own genius and kept telling him to come closer. When he was just within whisper range she pulled him close "..." She spoke to him and once she was done she kissed the top of his forehead and giggled. God that was girly she thought to herself as her face was becoming redder and redder. When Frisk had pulled away from Sans after whispering to him his face began to turn more and more blue as he took in what she said and after a few moments of silence they both laughed.

"Thanks, Frisk, I really appreciate that. I was pretty RATTLED there for a while you could honestly say I was chilled to the BONE." Sans winked and smiled in customary fashion but this time his smile somehow more genuine and it had a certain warmth to it, I could get used to this Sans thought to himself. "Anyways we need to get back you know how much Paps and Tori will worry if we don't get back soon. Hell, they might even send Undyne after us if we're not careful. Here, take my hand, I know a shortcut." After a short walk they were out of the snowy landscape almost like they had been teleported from one point to another.  



	2. Chapter 2 - Hopeful beginnings!

Time seemed to move in a blur as Frisk and Sans both made it back to the group, excluding Asgore. Papyrus was the first one to notice that they were back and, in typical Papyrus fashion, he alerted the rest of the group to their presence.

"And just where have you two been?" Toriel commented with a raised eyebrow. Frisk searched for an answer but none would come, finally after a moment or two it was Sans who spoke first.

"Just felt we'd check out our old home before we went to the surface. Thought it might lift our spirits, ah but Napsta already went up didn't he?" Everyone except for Frisk, Sans, and Toriel let out a loud groan.

"BROTHER, YOUR PUNS ARE GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ALL OF US I SWEAR" Papyrus said holding his head with one of his hands.

"Yeah they are pretty KILLER" Frisk added the smile very evident in her voice. Toriel began a very heavy laughter even Sans joined in laughing as everyone else groaned yet again.

"COME ON, let's get going already." Even Undyne was getting tired of the pun extravaganza. Toriel had to catch her breath before she spoke.

"Yes, yes as fun as puns are it is time that we got a move on, after all these years we will finally be going to the surface, despite seeing it already I must say that I am rather nervous about times to come. But, nevertheless, progress we shall, now if you will all follow me, I will guide us." The group followed behind Toriel as she spoke, "From what I understand, many of the other monsters have already began their trek to the surface, including Asgore who has begun helping with the construction of a settlement just at the base of the mountain. Everyone is waiting for us there, according to the information I have been given, there are homes made for everyone. They have even taken...recent Events into account and have created a home for Alphys and Undyne, Sans and Papyrus, and of course, Frisk and myself, all of which are within a very short walking distance of each other." Alphys was blushing very heavily at the conclusion of Toriel's statement. "With that being said, all that is left to do is to move in our belongings." Everyone was bustling with excitement at what she had just said.

"BROTHER, I EXPECT THAT THIS IS GOING TO BE A TURNING POINT FOR YOU, A NEW LIFE, A NEW START AND I AM SURE, INSPIRED BY YOUR MAGNIFICENT BROTHER PAPYRUS YOU WILL CHANGE YOUR LAZY WAYS." Papyrus said this rather enthusiastically, as always.

"Sure thing, bro. It would really SOCK if I kept everything messy now wouldn't it?" Sans delivered this pun with a wink, everyone in the group was actually rolling with laughter this time, excluding Papyrus who was glowering at his brother. As everyone continued walking the light of day was becoming ever more present and the effect that it had was becoming more evident with Papyrus doing his best not to charge ahead of everyone. Finally after what seemed like hours they finally made it to the surface.

"WOWIE EVEN THOUGH WE'VE SEEN IT BEFORE I STILL CANNOT BELIEVE HOW AMAZING THE SURFACE LOOKS, IT'S ALMOST AS AMAZING AS I AM." Everyone was mulling in their own awe when Toriel finally spoke up.

"Yes, it is quite beautiful, but we must get going, we still have our homes and all of our belongings to attend to and I'm sure everyone is quite excited to see us, especially our young Frisk." Frisk blushed at the sudden attention that had been brought to her.

After some time, and a very careful trek down the mountain, they finally arrived at the mountain and what they saw rivaled that of their first sight. The village itself was nothing special, a bunch of wooden homes some large, some small, some shaped like temmie... But what caught Frisk by surprise was all of the monsters, they all looked.. Happy. In fact some of them Frisk had come to know that almost never smiled appeared to be about to burst with joy. When the first few monsters noticed the group they began to cheer, soon everyone was clapping and cheering for their new friend, Frisk.

"Way to go kid!"

"Great job!"

"We're all so proud of you!"

"Thank you so much, Frisk, you have no idea how much this means to us"

"We love you, Frisk!"

"I was always rooting for ya!"

"tem haz decidid u r honrary temmie!"

With all of this excitement Frisk began to blush extremely heavily when suddenly Papyrus grabbed frisk and placed her on his shoulders as everyone chanted her name! Finally, after a few minutes the excitement died down and everyone went back to what they were doing. Everyone was living as if they had been given a new life, some monsters were helping with construction, some were exploring their new home, some were even setting up shops just like they had before. Frisk, still blushing as Papyrus placed her back on the ground.

"HUMAN, ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT? YOU'RE RED, IS THIS SOME NEW SPECIAL ABILITY YOU WANT TO SHOW ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS?" Papyrus declared.

"No, I'm just not used to all the attention is all. I'll be okay, I just need a few minutes. By the way, mom, where is our house? I'm really excited to check it out." Toriel grabbed Frisk's hand and began to lead her.

"It is right this way, my child, everyone else, your homes are along this path here, you should see the names on the mailboxes placed outside them." With that, everyone departed for their homes, eager to move into their new homes. Frisk followed Toriel for a few minutes before they arrived at a small, two story house. The outside was rather simple, but it was homey, with a front porch and even a small fence separating it off from everywhere else.

"Here we are, if you are ready, I would much like to take our belongings inside. We did seem to have a lot to LUG" Toriel chuckled at her own pun as Frisk nodded her head, she was both anxious and excited to finally be at their new home. Toriel opened the door and when she did Frisk gasped at what she saw inside. She had expected a home very similar to the one that Toriel had in the ruins but she couldn't be farther from the truth. When they first entered the home she could tell that there was a similar theme, but the entire place had a theme to it, purple to be more exact. The living room was directly across from where they were standing, in it was a couch, which was purple with slightly different shaded pillows, and a small sitting chair, likely for Toriel, facing a small glass coffee table and a stand with what seemed like a small TV on top of it. There was even a small bookshelf already stocked with books behind the couch itself.

"They already have electricity here? Wow, they worked really quickly." Frisk added, the amazement obvious in her voice.

"I do not know the details exactly but it does seem as though they were able to use the energy from the core to accomplish this, from what I understand Alphys was crucial to that endeavor. Also, the water is from a lake that was nearby." Frisk nodded her head, she would have to give her thanks, and praise, to her when she had the chance. Another look around frisk noticed the kitchen, fitting the rest of the home it was basic, having a fridge, a sink, and an oven as well as an abundance of counter space. But, what caught her eye the most was the fact that the kitchen was open so that you could still see into the living room itself.

"I love this kitchen! It all looks so amazing" Frisk couldn't hold back her excitement anymore and she practically squealed as she said this.

"Yes, and I believe that your room should be right over here, my child." Toriel led Frisk over to a wooden door and pushed it open. Just when frisk thought that things couldn't get any better they, in fact, did. Her room was very modest but it was designed with her in mind, the room itself fit along with the rest of the house, with a much softer color scheme. In it was a small bed, a wardrobe, and a lamp. But the thing that caught Frisk's eye the most was the piano that was set off to the side of the room. Her eyes got extremely wide when she noticed it.

"HOW DID THEY KNOW? THERE IS NO WAY THEY COULD HAVE FIGURED THAT OUT." Frisk ran over to the piano and inspected it, it was a brilliant black and it looked brand new.

"Well, as it turns out, a certain skeleton told me and I simply passed that information along to the monsters who were constructing our home, it seems as though we lucked out as they had one of their own they were willing to part with." Frisk made a mental note to ensure that she got Sans back for telling her secret but also to thank him. "If it is alright with you, my child, I am going to go ahead and unpack my things if you need anything at all, my room is across the hall, do not hesitate if you require anything. After I finish I shall cook us some dinner. Also, you do not dislike vegetable soup do you?" Frisk shook her head, still entranced by the piano. "Excellent, I'll be taking my leave then." Toriel gave Frisk a brief hug and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Frisk sat the small bag that she had with her down beside the bed and laid down in it, she hadn't realized how tired she was until she actually stopped moving. It was beginning to be difficult to keep her eyes open so she decided that she would take a nap, unpacking could wait, it wasn't like she had a lot to begin with. Eventually she fell asleep, thinking of everything that had happened today.


End file.
